Forgotten Memories and Old Dangers
by Demon-Wolf-Kelthuzar
Summary: The 9 who saved the world are now back.. But in a different form. Evolution has come again and now their souls are in the forms of humans. With little to no memory, only a few have the true memory. Can they convince the others of the truth of the past?


Hop you enjoy! I added some of my own characters to the story along with some of my friends' XD  
Here are the names for each person:  
1 – John Richards  
2 – Carter Brown  
3 – Maxwell "Max" Jones  
4 – Rona Jones  
5 – Jack Stricklan  
6 – Richard Black  
7 – Amy Maddison  
8 – Sam Keel  
9 – Lee Semms  
10 – Ricky Tiers  
13 - Andy Mendol  
34 – M'Kale Lennard

116 - Zira  
Chapter 1 will start in 34/M'Kale's POV

_**They were all special… every last one of them. Humanity forced them to be like this without knowing it… Taken their lives and turned them upside down. Our decisions brought to us our downfall leaving the ones we condemned to fix it with near hopeless odds. But in the end they prevailed, although they suffered a heavy loss. Even so, their victory allowed us to go on; to become anew and rebuild what was destroyed.**_

_**Now the threat that we plagued ourselves with is back and stronger than ever. Using the rage, and hate, that built up over the years with its killer instinct. It plotted the downfall of the ones that had defeated it. It was clever, though, for it knew to wait for the right time to set its plan into motion. For now, it just watched from the shadows.**_

_**This was only days after it had been awakened by the foolish humans that thought they could harness and control its power… But they were wrong. Each human that tried met the same fate as the ones all those years ago... Their souls, their very essence of life, gave it power.**_

Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

"_Memories never truly go away… Just get locked up until needed the most."_

_Running through darkness… That's all I can do; just keep running. I'm going nowhere and I want to stop but something keeps telling me to keep going… I'm still going nowhere but now I can see a light. It's faint but there all the same. It begins to get closer, almost close enough to touch. I reach out before a faint beeping could be heard. The light begins fading and I scream out for it but no sound is heard other than the beeping. The light is gone now and I'm falling… falling…_

Suddenly there's ground and I shoot up into a sitting position on the floor in a cold sweat. My alarm clock is beeping but I hardly notice it since all I can hear right now is my heart beating in my ears and my quickened breath. My senses come back to me as my mom yells from the other room for me to wake up.

I stood and clicked the snooze button on the alarm and quickly make my bed. After that, I walked into my small bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face before taking a shower. Once out, I dry my hair and quickly get dressed in my normal clothes: a bright red T-shirt, a bright green vest, black pants, and black shoes with white socks; and to top it all off is a pair of goggles. I left my room, grabbed my bag in the hallway, and went to the kitchen where my Great Dane puppy barked up at me as he ran around my feet. "Hey there buddy!" I laughed, picking him up and giving him a light hug. My mom was on the phone and gave me an irritable look to which I replied to with an idiotic grin. She just rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips.

I put the puppy down and went to the fridge. Scanning through its contents a bit then I pulled out some milk, an apple, a nectarine, and some bacon from yesterday's family breakfast. Breaking off a little piece of the bacon I fed it to the pup before taking the fruit, milk, and the rest of the bacon to the table. I ate the bacon and apple quickly just as my mom hung up the phone.

"That was the principal. He said that you can bring Rex with you but under a few conditions," she said. My eyes brightened and I almost jumped up with joy, but I restrained myself.

"Same as junior year?" I asked even though I was sure that I already knew the answer.

"Same as always."

"Saweetness!" I cheered. My mom and the principal of the high school I go to are good friends and she was able to talk him into letting my puppy Rex go to school with me. I didn't like the feeling of being separated from him. It gave me a sense of emptiness. "Well, I should start headin' out. Ricky and Andy are expecting me to meet up with them so we can walk to school," I said, downing the milk and grabbing the yet-to-be-eaten nectarine. My mom gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and I left with Rex hopping along next to me.

About five minutes into the walk I had a feeling that someone was near. I knew that it couldn't be Ricky or Andy since they had to take a different route. Along with this feeling a sense of remembrance began worming its way around. It made me feel uneasy, but I pushed it away and took a bite of my nectarine. After a few minutes, which seamed to be an eternity, I tried to ignore the persistent feeling. That was a wrong move for it only intensified. I stopped walking, taking another bite of my fruit as I did so, and looked around to see if I could see anyone or anything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I resumed walking. Rex had run ahead a bit, chasing a butterfly.

I smiled watching the pup and quickened my pace to a jog so I could catch up to him, eating most of the nectarine in the short distance. If I had decided to look back again, I may have noticed that I was being followed…

6/Richard's POV

I was staring up at my bedroom ceiling with a vacant expression. I didn't want to sleep, but I didn't want to stay awake. Sighing deeply, I turned my head to look at my small clock; 5:30 AM. Letting out another sigh I decided to try to sleep for the remainder of the time before the alarm went off. Close my eyes, I begin hoping that my recurring nightmares don't come back…

My alarm beeped quietly as I awoke. For the first time in the past months I didn't have a nightmare. Clicking the 'off' button, I got up and changed into my baggy ink-stained jeans, worn-out tennis shoes, and a baggy striped long sleeved shirt that was also stained with ink. I snatched my key from the small nightstand and walked to the kitchen. As usual there was a yellow sticky note on the fridge that read:

_ Working late. Lunch is in the fridge and there's fresh things for breakfast._

I pulled the note off and threw it away. My parents were always working late… I had grown used to it now so it didn't bother me. There was some bread left so I took two pieces and popped them into the toaster.

Going back into my room, I picked up my many notebooks, pens, pencils, and my bag before walking back into the kitchen. I set my things on the table just as the toast popped up. I let the toast cool down a little before taking a piece and biting into it. I never really was hungry, but my parents' morning sticky notes always insisted that I at least ate something. Finishing the first piece fairly quickly this morning I took the other one and, holding it in my mouth, gathered up my things and headed out the door. Pausing to lock the door out of habit, something began telling me that something was going to happen. This was a recurring feeling, so my mind was going through the possibilities of why I was getting this feeling right now.

_'Something's going to happen…'_

There was that voice… The one that was mine and at the same time not. '_Something's defiantly going to happen.'_

'Will it be good or bad?' I asked it.

The voice remained quiet, but its presence was still there.

_'You will see. I cannot tell you.' _The voice finally replied and then the presence seemed to vanish. I felt uneasy now for the simple fact that whenever I had this feeling it was usually when something bad was about to happen. I began walking down the street, fiddling with the key attached to a thin rope around my neck. After about ten minutes of walking I turned the corner of a street. As soon as I did, I was hit with another feeling; but this one was overwhelming. _'Soon! Soon!' _the voice returned to say. _'Don't forget to breathe!'_ For some reason it seemed to be excited.

I hadn't realize that I was holding my breath until the voice said something about breathing. Another thing that I hadn't realized was that I was now beginning to feel lightheaded. I inhaled with a loud _gasp _and took a few deep breaths afterwards before I began breathing normally. A few moments later I started walking again, but not without noticing that there was someone walking about 30 yards ahead of me. The feeling that had hit me remained but not as strong as when it first hit even though it wasn't much weaker.

The person suddenly stopped and I froze as well. Looking around quickly, I ducked behind a tree as the person turned around. I glanced out from behind the tree slowly to see the person walking again. Repositioning my bag, I quickly followed and soon caught up to him. "U-um… Hello…" I said quietly.

The guy looked at me before smiling kindly. "Hello. You headin' to school as well?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Well, my name's M'Kale. M'Kale Lennard." M'Kale held out his hand toward me and I hesitantly shook it.

"R-Richard Black."

"Nice to meet you, Richard." M'Kale said as a dog began barking. "Oh hush, Rex."

"Rex?" I asked, looking down. I hadn't noticed the dog that was just a few feet ahead of us. The dog was a sleek black with patches of white fur, one white paw, one brown paw, and it had a brown muzzle.

M'Kale nodded. "Rex is my puppy. My mom talked the principal into letting me take him to school. I don't like the feeling I get when we're separated."

I nodded as my response. A question was nagging at me, but I didn't want to ask it.

_'Go ahead. Ask.' _My strange second voice said.

'But what if he thinks I'm crazy..? What if something bad happens..?'

_'Nothing bad will happen.'_

'How can you be sure?'

_"Because I know. You do too deep down.'_

'. . .'

Silence.

The presence had left mostly. I began fidgeting, still not waning to ask, but I knew that I had to at some point. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Whatcha thinking about?" M'Kale asked suddenly.

"Um… W-well… I was t-thinking about if y-you r-remember me… A-and the o-others…" I replied quietly, looking off towards the ground.

M'Kale suddenly began laughing. "Hahaha! I was wondering when I'd get asked that. Nice to have someone else remember eh, 6?"

My eyes widened and I instantly hugged him, fighting back tears of joy. "34. I'm glad that you haven't forgotten.."

"I only have bits of memory. Better than nothing. 10 and 13 remember too, but less than me. 10 goes by the name of Ricky Tiers, and 13 goes by the name of Andy Maddison," M'Kale said, hugging me back. He had to crouch down since he was considerably taller than me. "I'm meeting up with them to walk to school." He added. "I'm sure they'll be surprised."

I nodded and we kept walking. Another question was nagging at me but like before I didn't want to ask it. The voice was quiet for now, but I knew that it would speak up at some point. We just walked along quietly; the only sound being made was from our shoes on the cement sidewalk and the sound of Rex's claws.

M'Kale began humming after a while as we turned a corner. There was another faint sound in the distance. "Guess they got bored of waiting," M'Kale said, referring to the noise. "I guess they brought their gear with them."

"Huh..?" I looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about.

He dug around in his pocket and took out an expensive looking cell phone. "Here," he said, handing me the phone. On the screen, there was a text message saying:

_Hey. Andy and I are going to be walking to school today. Meet us at the skate park so we can head there together. Don't take too long or we'll leave ya! Jk. Just don't take too long. Andy hates waiting like usual.  
-Ricky._

After reading the message I handed the phone back to him. "Then we should hurry." I said, repositioning my bag again.

"Aye. If anyone leaves, it'd be her. Such a _wonderful _person," he replied, rolling his eyes with a sheepish grin. We both quickened our paces to a brisk jog with Rex running ahead of us. "Rex, you cheater!" M'Kale laughed as he watched the dog. Rex barked once as if to reply to him.

It didn't take us long to reach the skate park which was located less than a half mile from the school. The sound we heard previously was louder now. It was a low, almost rumbling noise but was quiet even as we approached. M'Kale reached into his bag and pulled out a skateboard as we reached the park. "Hang tight here for a moment, alright?" he said.

I nodded once as he set his bag down at a nearby table then jumped down the ramp landing on his skateboard and rode off. I sat down at the same table and waited.

34/M'Kale's POV

Learning that at least one of the others remembers what had taken place all that time ago filled me with an overwhelming joy. It took all of my will power to keep it from bursting out in the form of cheering and dancing and rejoicing. I could see the same excitement, if not more, within Richard. It must have been hard for him, thinking that he was the only one that remembered.

After we reached the skatepark I had already gotten my own skateboard out. It was black on the underside, but had a brilliant white skull with lightning in the middle of it. "Hang tight here for a moment, alright?" I said to him. He nodded as I set my backpack on the table then rode down the ramp. I frequently kicked off the ground to keep my speed up as I neared the other sound of wheels on the smooth surface.

I was cut off by another skateboarder and I skidded to a hard right to keep from hitting him. "Hey M'Kale!" The skateboarder yelled back behind hisself. He wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves just going past his elbows, khaki brown cargo pants, and black reboks. His hair was a dirty blonde and spikey and he wore glasses.

"Hey there yourself, Ricky!" I yelled back, speeding up to catch him. "Where's Andy?"

"Waiting at the back table as of now," he replied, pointing to the table that Andy just sat down at.

"You'll never guess who I caught up with today," I grinned, heading for the back table. Jumping up the ramp, I dismounted my board in mid air and landed on my feet about two feet in from the ramp. Ricky did the same and landed a foot behind me.

"Really?" Ricky asked, tilting his head. I simply nodded, then beckoned for Andy to come over. She got up, grabbed her bag and board and walked over.

"About time you showed up," she sighed. Andy had long black hair, a purple long sleeved shirt, and darker pants with black shoes. On the side of her neck was a tattoo of the number 13.

"Sorry. Met up with an old friend. Just follow me, will ya," I said as I began running parallel to the ramps. Ricky followed almost instantly and I heard Andy give out a sigh before she followed as well.

6/Richard's POV

I waited at the table, a mixture of nervousness and excitement building up within me. My second voice was still quiet for now, but I had no idea how long that would last. The sound of wheels faded, but it gave way to a faint running that was slowly getting louder. The feelings kept building up until I began fidgeting with the house key around my neck. M'Kale, Ricky, and Andy rounded a corner of the park and jogged over to the table I was sitting at. I stood up as they stopped.

The feeling that I had felt when M'Kale had first showed up came back just as strong as before; although this time I kept my breathing steady. "Ricky, Andy. Meet Richard," M'Kale said as Rex began barking furiously. M'Kale knelt down, scratching behind his ear and talking in a low voice.

Ricky took out a flip-phone and looked at the time displayed on the little screen on the top of the cover. "Oh crap! If we don't hurry we'll be late for school!" He gasped, slipping his board between his backpack and back so it rested on the straps.

"Aw man; I almost forgot!" M'Kale moaned, getting up. Rex was running in a circle then began running out of the park. "Hey! Cheater!" He yelled after the puppy before running after him.

"We'll get more acquainted at school, okay?" Ricky said to me.

"Alright," I nodded before the three of us bolted off after M'Kale and Rex.

End Chapter 1

1e6e385a


End file.
